


No room for innocence

by mrsshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Attack, Episode AU: s05e10, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hunting, One Shot, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her paws hit the ground softly as she leaps down from a rock, sniffing the air and tracking down her target. Just within the treeline beyond the small meadow a deer lifts its head up, alarmed by the silence the wolf caused. Sierra knows this: she’s smart enough to keep absolutely still, instilling the deer in false sense of security.</p><p>Eventually the deer lowers its head down into the shrubbery and continues eating the berries it had found. Sierra senses her time has come. Slowly and as silently as she possibly can she sneaks closer, eyes zeroing in on her target.</p><p>She manages to edge closer to the deer but just as she’s just outside the critical range where she could still catch the deer if it runs, it lifts its head again, eyes finding the beast that’s preying on it.</p><p>or</p><p>A white wolf has arrived in Beacon Hills, searching for someone very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No room for innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Keep the streets empty for me by Fever Ray.

_ _

 

> _The sky’s open wide  
>  There is nowhere for you to hide  
>  The hunter’s moon is shining _

 

Her paws hit the ground softly as she leaps down from a rock, sniffing the air and tracking down her target. Just within the treeline beyond the small meadow a deer lifts its head up, alarmed by the silence the wolf caused. Sierra knows this: she’s smart enough to keep absolutely still, instilling the deer in false sense of security.

Eventually the deer lowers its head down into the shrubbery and continues eating the berries it had found. Sierra senses her time has come. Slowly and as silently as she possibly can she sneaks closer, eyes zeroing in on her target.

She manages to edge closer to the deer but just as she’s just outside the critical range where she could still catch the deer if it runs, it lifts its head again, eyes finding the beast that’s preying on it.

To Sierra’s luck the deer isn’t used to wolves. When it realizes the wolf is something to be very afraid of, Sierra has already pounced on the deer, biting her nail-sharp teeth into its calf. The deer’s eyes widen in shock and pain as it struggles to get loose, almost managing to rip its leg out of Sierra’s teeth. She bites down even harder, hearing the satisfactory crunch between her teeth. The deer isn’t running away anymore, not with a crushed leg.

Sierra lets go and watches calmly as the deer wobbles on three legs and finally collapses in pure horror. She approaches the deer, reveling in the pure terror that’s evident in its eyes. She relishes in the feeling of power she gets from it but still, she’s not evil. She doesn’t enjoy seeing an animal in torture. With a quick bite she snaps the deer’s neck, ending its suffering as quickly as she can.

Blood oozes out of Sierra’s mouth, staining her beautiful snow white fur. It’s a good cover up in the north where she’s from but not in the misty forests of California. She’s like a sitting duck here, forced to hide out in the ferns, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

She starts carrying the small deer back to her cave - well, the cave she’s been staying in. She couldn’t call it her own, not with only a few nights she’s spent in it. It was moist and dirty but better than nothing. It was shelter.

Her mother, the alpha female of their pack, had warned her not to leave, to stay with her own kind where she belonged. ‘ _You’re going on a wild goose chase. You won’t find what you’re looking for in Beacon Hills.’_  But she had been wrong. Sierra knows what she’s looking for is right here, where it has always been and she will find it - after she has eaten her stomach full.

It was a long trip after all and she’s starving.

As Sierra approaches the cave she temporarily calls home, she hears an unexpected sound. A man’s voice. She halts nevertheless, listening intently. Then there’s a second voice. A woman. The voices seem to come from her own cave.

She stalks forward slowly, dropping the deer and covering it up as best she can - deer hunting is very hard and the last thing she wants is a mountain lion to come by and eat her prey. When she’s concealed the deer she inches closer, listening to every sound.

“You’re showing me plenty right now,” a woman’s voice says, echoing from the cave’s walls.

“I’ve got nothing to hide,” the man answers. Sierra doesn’t have to see him to know he’s smug - she can hear it from his voice loud and clear.

She decides it’s time to end this little game of show and tell in her own cave.

She approaches the cave entrance slowly, making sure she’s not walking into a trap. That would be a first, though.

A growl rumbles in her chest as she enters the cave after careful consideration and she’s faced with a sight she was not expecting: a naked man. More specifically the backside of a naked man. A _very nice_ backside. The man twists around on the spot and now Sierra can see what the woman meant by  _‘You’re showing me plenty right now’._ She too is seeing plenty of the man. Not that nudity is a problem for her.

The woman growls and, to Sierra’s surprise, grows fangs. Her eyes glow a piercing blue, unnaturally blue. _A supernatural blue._

“Easy, Malia,” the man warns, lifting a hand towards the woman as if trying to protect her. Sierra doesn’t think she needs protecting though, as the woman is taking battle stance, claws growing from the tips of her fingers.

Suddenly it hits Sierra, what the man had said. _Malia._  Her posture that is supposed to be fear inducing turns into one of shock. She tilts her head towards the woman, examining her closely. Both humans sense a change in the atmosphere and stand up to their full heights which aren’t too impressive considering Sierra is a big wolf.

She’s now very aware of her chest and snout being covered in fresh blood and she would feel ashamed if she wasn’t so used to all the blood and gore: she has been living as a wolf for a while now.

The familiar tingling surrounds her entire body as she begins to change into her human form. Sierra has always described it as tingling but it is perhaps too mild of a word - it mostly feels like thousands of fireants crawling under your skin.

She stands up after shifting completely, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. Not because she’s naked but because her blonde hair is tangled up into one big mess and its covered in dirt and blood. She reminds herself to get it cut as soon as possible. A hot shower would be a dream come true right now too.

“Malia? Malia Tate?” Sierra speaks up with a surprisingly clear voice: she had expected it to have grown hoarse from the lack of use. The woman called Malia stands up straighter and retracts her fangs. Her claws remain intact. There’s a suspicious look on her face and Sierra can’t help but wonder what has made her so suspicious towards strangers. She feels a connection to the woman already, despite not knowing anything about her. She doesn’t even look anything like Sierra has pictured.

“Yes?” the woman called Malia nods, her eyes squinting. Relief washes over Sierra, she never expected finding her would be this easy. After months of trying to track her down Malia has wandered right into Sierra. How very convenient for her.

Sierra’s eyes travel to look at the man, who’s unashamedly looking at her breasts at the moment. Sierra doesn’t really care, she’s used to nudity and curious looks and it’s not like she isn’t checking him out too. He’s very handsome, with features to rival the gods and his body is toned to perfection. Why he is naked though, Sierra doesn’t know. Maybe he’s some kind of a creep who was harassing Malia. Somehow Sierra doesn’t think he is though, as the man is still holding a hand up towards Malia, trying to protect her from the stranger.

“It’s okay, Theo,” Malia mutters, eyes still glued to Sierra. The man, Theo, lets his hand drop to his side immediately and glances back at Malia, who nods at him, eyes still fixed to Sierra. Sierra finds this little exchange interesting.

”Your father is Peter Hale?” Sierra presses on, taking a step forward, feeling the excitement roll over her in waves as Malia nods again, frowning. Sierra sighs, feeling relieved. She was right all along: finding her was not nearly as hard as her mother had told her it would be.

Theo steps closer to Malia, positioning himself effectively right between the two women. His eyes flash golden and suddenly it makes sense why the man is naked. Sierra watches him with more interest now, her lips curving into an intrigued smile.

“You’re like me? You can fully shift too?” she asks Theo boldly. His crinkled forehead smooths from surprise.

“I can,” he replies, eyes squinting. “What do you want?”

Sierra takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself enough to deliver the news Malia probably never expected to hear.

“Peter Hale is also my father.”


End file.
